1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to imaging devices, and in particular, to systems, methods, and apparatus for improving the manufacturing of stereoscopic image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital imaging capabilities are currently being integrated into a wide range of devices, including digital cameras and mobile phones. Moreover, the ability to capture stereoscopic “3D” images with these devices has become technically possible. Device manufacturers have responded by introducing devices integrating digital image processing to support this capability, utilizing single or multiple digital imaging sensors. A wide range of electronic devices, including mobile wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal music systems, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video conferencing systems, and the like, make use of stereoscopic imaging capabilities to provide a variety of capabilities and features to their users. These include stereoscopic (3D) imaging applications such as 3D photos and videos or movies.
To make 3D playback comfortable for viewers, it is desirable to provide digital systems wherein the imaging sensors are perfectly aligned. This allows the individual images captured by each imaging sensor to be more perfectly aligned to provide a stereoscopic image. However, this perfect alignment is seldom achievable due to mechanical imperfections and errors in the physical placement of the imaging sensors due to manufacturing inconsistencies on a manufacturing line. These sensor alignment imperfections, when present, can lead to capture of unaligned images which may result in visual discomfort to the viewer unless otherwise corrected. In some cases, digital image alignment software may be used to correct for minor variations in image sensor positions. However, these digital corrections cannot correct for image sensors that are positioned outside of predetermined tolerances. Furthermore, imperfections in the sensor production lines may cause significant sensor yield drop if the imperfections result in improper mounting of image sensors that result in captured images that are outside of what can be corrected for digitally.